


The Last Call

by Oriharder



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Self-Harm, Suicide, hurt izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriharder/pseuds/Oriharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo gets a call at 04:00 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Call

It started with a phone call that woke Shizuo up in the middle of the night. Checking the red numbers on his digital clock, he growled. 04:00 AM. The first emotion was anger. Was there really anyone stupid enough to call him at this time or were they simply really desperate to die?

Next came annoyance. It kicked in when the ringing wouldn’t stop. With an angry yell and the word “fuck” repeatedly coming from his lips, the blond grabbed his phone and accepted the call, not even bothering to check the caller ID.  
  
“I hope you’re prepared to die, calling me this early in the fucking morning.” There was a moment of silence on the other end, then a quiet laugh.  
“How ironic, Shizu-chan.”

Surprise came next, but was quickly replaced by more anger. The voice was all too familiar.  
“Flea.” Shizuo’s low growl echoed through the dark room as he glared at the wall as if the pest could see it.

“Sorry for waking you up… I just wanted to talk to you one more time.” Shizuo frowned.  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Teasing you has always been such fun. You have no idea how many times it saved me. It made me happy, I admit. But for you, would it not be easier if I were to stay out of your life? To disappear?”  
  
“Flea, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Is this really why you called me? Because if all you wanted was to ask this, you really shouldn’t have bothered. I keep telling you, don’t I? Stay out of Ikebukuro and leave me and my friends alone!”

Shizuo licked his lips after the lie had left them. He needed the damn louse and he had already accepted that, as much as it had hurt his pride. But he could never let anyone else know. They would laugh and make fun of him, and no matter how many times he’d beat them up, in the end they would still be right.  
  
Shizuo’s thoughts were interrupted by another laugh from Izaya, but this time it was shaky and followed by what sounded almost like a sob.

“I didn’t just mess with you because I found it amusing, you know. I guess you could say I needed it and it kept me from feeling so lonely. I guess everyone needs to grow up at some point, even me. And I realized that I am indeed lonely and hated by everyone who knows me, including my own family.” Izaya was crying then.

Confusion.  
“What the hell are you talking about, flea? What is going on with you? Why did you really call me?” Another short pause filled with broken sobs.  
  
“I already told you, Shizu-chan. I wanted to talk to you one more time. Is that selfish of me? I guess. But then again, humans are terribly selfish creatures and I have come to learn that I am, in fact, nothing more than another weak human.” Shizuo felt his chest tighten at how broken the informant’s voice sounded.

If this was one of that flea’s shitty acts, then he sure was one hell of an actor.  
Panic. Shizuo understood quickly that he needed to do something and he didn’t have much time. Izaya was acting different and this side of him scared Shizuo.

“Where are you right now? Are you at your place?” Another sob.  
“Y-yes…”  
“Stay where you are, I’m coming over right now. Don’t do anything you might regret later.” Shizuo was already on his feet, putting his socks and shoes on and grabbing a jacket.

“N-no, don’t come! Y-you can’t!” Izaya’s voice was filled with panic and a loud sound of something shattering in the background made Shizuo jump. Then a small whimper.  
  
“Izaya!? Fuck, what are you doing over there? Just sit down and don’t do anything until I’m there, understood?” Shizuo grabbed his keys and stormed out of his small apartment, breaking into a run as soon as he had slammed the door shut.

Izaya didn’t say anything this time, the only thing that let Shizuo know he was still on the phone were the heavy breaths that were slowly turning into hyperventilation.  
  
“Calm down, Izaya! Shit, I’m almost there, it will be okay. Just a few more minutes, hang in there!” Shizuo knew that his own panic wouldn’t do Izaya any good, so he tried his best to hide it, even when the breaths on the other end became weak and irregular.

Frustration. He picked up his speed but he was still too slow for his own liking. His legs started to hurt and the air felt like it burned his lungs with every breath he took. He repeated Izaya’s name in his head over and over. And then he realized how much he really needed that flea.

He enjoyed chasing him but not in order to hurt him. Shizuo just wanted to see that flash of a real, happy smile that would sometimes show on Izaya’s lips when they were fighting.  
  
He wanted to see that annoying smirk, to hear that mocking laugh, to smell that scent that he pretended to hate so much, but secretly really loved and to feel that soft skin when he would finally catch the flea and push him up against a wall. He wanted those few seconds of eye contact that would feel like an eternity to him. He needed all those things. He needed Izaya.

When Shizuo finally reached the door of Izaya’s apartment, a foul feeling began to spread in his gut. The noises that had come from the phone just a few minutes ago were completely gone, but the call was still going. Shizuo wasted no time to kick the heavy door down like it was nothing. He walked into the dark room and looked for a light switch. Finding it, turned the lights on and looked around the room.

There he was.

Izaya was on the floor, his pale face was turned towards the door where Shizuo stood but his eyes were closed. The phone he had used a few minutes before lay beside him in a pool of red. Shizuo didn’t feel his limbs anymore as he stumbled towards the seemingly lifeless body. There was more red liquid on the other side and what seemed to be broken glass. Shizuo was on his knees, tears already blurring his vision.

“I-Izaya…?” No response. And then he saw where all the blood came from. There were angry red lines all over the smaller man’s arms, some seeming to be old scars and others still bleeding heavily. A long shard rested loosely between Izaya’s fingers, blood covering the sharp tip of it.

Shizuo placed his ear on the small torso and two fingers on the side of the skinny neck to check for a pulse.

Nothing.

Lastly, Pain. Regret. Sorrow. Agony? Shizuo cried out. He barely heard himself, didn’t feel anything. He just held the limb body in his arms protectively as if that would bring him back to life.

 

 

 

 

_**People take many things for granted, until they suddenly disappear.** _


End file.
